


A Practical Cat

by gardnerhill



Series: A Fiend in Feline Form [5]
Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macavity the Mystery Cat finally confronts Basil of Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Practical Cat

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2015 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #1, “Tempting Fate. "What's the worst that could happen?" Use this however it inspires you.” This entry is part of my series [A Fiend in Feline Form](http://archiveofourown.org/series/111554).

“He came into our _rooms_?” I clutched Basil’s forearm, terror sheeting through me – all thought of regaling him with my rounds that day fled.

“Don’t be obtuse, Doctor.” Basil pulled his arm free, whirled and walked away. His voice was colder than he’d ever been to me before. But I knew my mouse and was not hurt; I knew that he was afraid. “A kitten would have trouble fitting in our rooms, let alone a full-sized tomcat. Macavity confronted me in the rooms above.”

The rooms … the rooms where the human detective and his doctor friend lived. Their housekeeper loathed mice and we were very careful not to show a whisker in those rooms when she was cleaning. Basil had no doubt been up there conducting research when his visitor came.

“Do you mean to say that that fiend simply strolled into the parlour above and no-one stopped him?” I blurted.

“The human doctor was away. He himself was wholly occupied with his own visitor – a man who looked as cold-eyed and intelligent as did my caller. I only had time to look up from the open book on the table when I faced Macavity’s great green eyes fully fixed upon me.”

“My dear fellow!” I reached for his paw but Basil held it up as if in warning. I closed my fist and withdrew it. It was solitude he needed now and not touch.

Basil continued to pace in our parlour as if lecturing, his habit when agitated. “Dawson, I confess that a thrill of fear shot through me from tail to nose at that moment such as none I had ever felt before. I had sensed nothing before he was upon me. I knew who he was and of what he was capable. You yourself, dear fellow, have run into his deadliest ally.”

I shuddered. I was reminded of Colonel Mabel every time I disrobed and saw the three naked claw-scars across my back.

“I fully expected a paw to come down on me, or a snap from his jaws. Instead he only looked at me. ‘You are not as large as I expected,’ he said, tilting his head like a kitten playing with a hurt captive. His voice was level and low, the tone of one accustomed to giving orders and having them obeyed. ‘I had thought only a rat-sized rodent could have the cranial capacity to challenge me.’

“ ‘Thank you,’ I replied politely, and had the satisfaction of seeing his ears twitch in anger.”

“A damn-fool thing to do!” I snapped. I had not stopped shaking since Basil had informed me about his midday visitor.

Basil waved one airy hand in dismissal. “Perhaps I was tempting fate, but the blackguard had entered MY domicile and challenged me on my grounds. I desperately wanted to tweak those long, fine whiskers.

“Macavity extended a paw, and for a moment I gripped your pistol in my gown pocket – you see I was not such a fool that I left myself unarmed, Doctor. But he only set down that great pad, with every wicked, gleaming claw extended, upon the page of the book I was reading.

“The nearest claw tapped the page once. ‘You crossed my plans for the first time last January.’ Second claw tap. ‘In March my plans were severely curtailed by the actions of your associate.’”

I shuddered again at the memory of Colonel Mabel’s near-fatal assault.

Basil gave a short, grim nod. “Then the third claw tapped the book I’d been reading. ‘I now find myself hampered by your interference, mouse – my second-in-command slain, my ventures aborted, my very freedom in jeopardy. Felines are not foolish enough to hamper me, but the forces of more than one species have mysteriously appeared wherever my operatives are at work – badgers in the countryside, and in the city rodents and dogs. Even the cab-horses now work against me. Your penchant for meddling in the affairs of other beasts besides your own verminous kind is well-known, Basil of Baker Street.’

“ ‘You flatter me,’ I replied. ‘But I only do my duty as I see it, which transcends the boundaries of species. Not merely Mousedom, but all Great Britain, is under my protection.’ ”

“Oh, _Providence_!”

“Is that not the truth, Doctor?” Basil snapped. His anger whipped around him, a cloak of pure pride. “I would not lie to that fiend and there’s no use in it. Let him know that I know how very dangerous I am to him and all his works as The Hidden Paw of London, the Napoleon of Crime.

“That clawed paw dragged across the book and tore the page to ribbons before me. That smooth hateful voice purred as if being petted by a human. ‘There is the matter of your _dear friend_ Dr. Dawson. What a pity if he were to pay the ultimate price for associating with you.’”

Before I could bluster a furious reply, Basil held up his paw again and continued. “I knew he would strike precisely that blow, and my anger was perfect and cold. ‘Haven’t you already tried that tactic – only to get your second-in-command slain _by a_ _mouse_?’ Oh, David, you should have seen his pupils contract and his ears flatten! That wasn’t just rage, that was impotent fear. You struck him a mighty blow, Doctor, and he’s still wounded from it even as you are scarred by your attack.”

I was beyond fear at that point. But boiling up from beneath was the same battle-rage that had turned me against the assassin and had earned me the nickname Catkiller. I was no longer angry at Basil, nor afraid for him; I was full of fury at our enemy. “What answer did that bastard give?”

And for the first time, Basil smiled. “That’s my Dawson. When Macavity was able to speak without hissing, he did so. ‘You have a choice, Basil of Baker Street,’ he said as he raked his claws along the book and spoiled the page. ‘From this day I turn all my not inconsiderable resources toward removing you, _and_ your hired soldier. You can do one of three things. You may agree to join my forces; you may flee London and never stick your whiskered nose into another animal’s business again for the rest of your lives; or you both will assuredly disappear.’ He punctuated that last by licking his chops in a very blatant and vulgar threat.”

I felt my blood and temper rise. My stubbed tail swished once around me, not in fear but in anger.

Basil nodded at my narrow-eyed glare. “Indeed, my dear doctor. ‘You know which answer I would give,’ I replied. ‘And be assured as well, Mr. Macavity, that a swallowed creature can inflict a dozen calamities upon a cat’s digestive system, all the way down.’ I grinned to show him my incisors. ‘Now leave, before the human cook seizes you for meat-pies.’ ”

I shook my head, laughing ruefully now despite my fear and anger. “Good Providence, my dear Basil. I’m only surprised you didn’t yank a whisker out of that tail-chaser before you sent him away.”

“ ‘So you have chosen consumption, and are too stupid to opt for self-preservation. You disappoint me, mouse.’ And he was gone, dashing out the door before it closed upon the human visitor who had transfixed the human detective so much that he only then noticed that his book had been torn. I was gone as well, and here I am.”

I exhaled. I knew a council of war when I heard it. Already my mind was turning toward my old Army duffel stowed safely beneath our bed, packed for departure at a moment’s notice. “What must we do now?”

Another smile, grimmer now – Basil’s own war-face. “Yes, my dear doctor. I’m afraid I have rather sealed our immediate futures. We must flee like villains ourselves for now. I’ve sent Mrs. Judson away to visit her sister, over her strenuous objections. Inspector Gervaise and his police are ready to spring my trap for our adversary and his minions, and that they must do without me there. I think the Continent will hold us until all is done.”

I shook my head ruefully. “Basil, you may as well have pulled that fiend’s whiskers. Perhaps you should have fired my gun at him.”

Basil was already throwing things into a carpet-bag. “And lose the rest of his gang? Some are nearly as bad as the Hidden Paw. No, we leave tonight as if frightened, which is what he expects us to do.” He straightened, holding his violin. “He’s already threatened both of us with devouring. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Which was when a terrified stoat smashed through the front door, chittering in terror, a firebrand strapped to his smouldering back.

I only had time to seize my own bag before Basil gripped my wrist and yanked hard. We fled our hole as our sitting-room went up in flames.


End file.
